Destined
by Tetol
Summary: They were destined for each other. He loves her, she loves him. So how come she's getting married to another man and that man is her love's best friend? A one shot. First story in . My name is Dominique Loveaddict04 is the pen name


**Destined  
**

By loveaddict04 (you can call me Dominique)

_Stare_

_- _

_Glare_

_-_

_Scowl_

_-_

_Grunt _

_-_

He stared at her from a distance. Each and every thing she does was seen by him and nothing escaped his hawk eyes but there is one thing he never wanted to see.

That bastard held her. Her. That's plain unacceptable because she was his and no one else's and they would have to kill him first before they can take her away from him. And he would kill whoever steals her away from him even if that someone was his best friend

His glare intensified by the second as his own best friend took hold of her but he won't do something about it. No, he can't do anything about it because she wasn't arranged to be married to him, she was to marry, Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend.

She took a glance at him and he noticed. She must've noticed his school because she quickly turned away from him and moved away from Naruto's grip. _better _Sasuke Uchiha thought once he saw what she did and his scowl left his face

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" He heard a meek voice ask him from behind. He turned around and onyx meets pearl.

"Tch" He grunted before motioning his head to her direction and then he felt bad because poor HInata Hyuuga would have her heart broken once again by the sight of her beloved man having his arms around her close friend, Sakura Haruno

"Oh" She spoke silently that Sasuke almost didn't hear it

Sasuke turned his eyes to her and saw her sad impression. He knew exactly what she felt yet he can't show it. Lucky her. If only he could, he would snatch her and live happily ever after but how can he? He would destroy his clan's name and her's.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, are you enjoying yourselves?" He heard her angelic voice speak and his attention diverted to the reincarnation of Hera in front of him. Only ont hitng was wrong in that picture and its that blonde ramen freak holding her hand.

"Hn"

"Um.. yeah"

"That's great! I was the one who picked the food!" Naruto boasted loudly catching a few more attention

"No wonder. What kind of idiot serves ramen on his _wedding reception_" He spat the words

"But I thought everyone would like it. Oh well" Naruto spoke, looking a bit disappointed but obviously  
didn't notice the murder in the Uchiha's eyes

She stared at him with shame and apology in her eyes. He stared back but with softness, How could eh get mad at ehr in this state. I mean what she's wearing could seduce men a hundred miles away. The white kimino made her bubblegum pink hair stand up along with her rosy cheeks, emerald eyes and her pink luscious lips. Though the white matched her porcelain skin perfectly

"You know, Sasuke-teme. The ceremony hasn't begun yet and here you are brooding like an old man without his sake. Loosen up" Naruto spoke, patting Sasuke's shoulder numerous times with a jolly grin

"Whatever, dobe" Sasuke spoke and left the scene. He couldn't take it anymore. She was about to slip away form his fingers and he couldn't do anything about it. He walked to a dark space between two houses. A placve no one can see him

"Sasuke-kun" He heard her voice and there she was at the entrance of his dark place with radiance intact. she came closer and held his face in her hands before giving him, a soft kiss on the lips.

He returned the kiss but with force that could have made her pull back but she didn't. Instead she  
replied back with softness as if trying to call him down. His hands moved down to ehr waist and place a grip there. He wasn't going to let go of her and her arms snaked up to his neck to deepen more the kiss

The split apart for air and they looked into each other's eyes

"Are you still going to push through with this?" He asked her

Her eyes took another place to stare at "I... I don't know"

"How come?" He pushed

"Because if I stop it I would disgrace my clan and if I do, I would have ended up sad and hurt. Its a lose-lose situation"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do. but-"

"But nothing, if you're happy don't you think your clan would be too?"

"But I was destined to marry him"

"But you are destined to love me and I was destined to love you"

"I... I have to go before someone notices both our absence" She excused herself and went out of Sasuke's arms. And Sasuke hope that she wouldn't be leaving him forever as well

* * *

He sat there, watching the ceremony take place. To be honest, he was so damn nervous about what her decision would be. Why don't they just fuck whomever they choose and stop all this arrange marriage crap

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sakura Haruno as your wife?" The priest asked

"I do" Fuck. You. and. Fuck. That. Priest. For. Even. Asking!

"Do you, Sakura Haruno, take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband?" The priest asked, turnig to Sakura

"I..."

He froze

"I... I don't"

This time everybody froze

"Pardon me?" The priest questioned

"I can't do this" Sakura stated standing up "I'm sorry, Naruto but I just can't force myself to marry someone I don't love. Sure I love you but in a brotherly way and nothing more"

Naruto stood up. If he dares try to hurt or do something to her, he'll surely face the wrath of Sasuke. Instead,  
he does something that amde people lookign at them with disbelief. He hugged her with a smile

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. I just couldn't stop the wedding because I fear my clan would be dissapointed but since you were the one who backed-out. I have nothing to worry about. And I can now marry someone who I really love" He took his head away from her hair and turned at a certain midnight haired Hyuuga

"Hinata-chan" He called out and stepping his way to her front "I love you" Before planting her lips to his

Sakura smiled and then turned to Sasuke. She smiled beautifully and ran her way towards his and jumped on him only to be caught. She kissed him on the lips with happiness and he returned it with the same feeling

The broke for air and Sasuke spoke "I told you we are destined for each other"

Sakura smiled and they kissed again

"I bet a 100 yen that there will be a double wedding next week" Shikamaru whispered to Ino

"You're on!!"

_"Do we still get to eat the ramen?!" _Someone called out from the audience and totally ruined the moment

**Okay so that was it. Hope you like. Me and my twin would really appreciate it if you did. This is my first fic and I hope people would actually place reviews, **

**Anyways me and my twin were thinking of something so if you would, please answer a poll in my profile... ARIGATO!! **

I might do a sequel is people want too read one. You'll just have o review it to me

**Loveaddict04 (Dominique)**


End file.
